Bella's night in the meadow
by bookaddict14
Summary: BELLA AND EDWARD ARE LYING TOGETHER IN THE MEADOW.READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**I lay on my back on the damp grass. I was staring at the dark night sky. Gazing at the stars that were easier to spy here than in my current "home- town" Forks. A veil of mist laying over the cold, wet, but fertile forested lanscape. Feeling the soft breeze sweeping gently with a cold current across my face, rustling the light and bouyant leaves of the great and old oak tree to my right.To my left, was him.**

**We were lying in a large blissful meadow next to eachother, no more than a footstep away. All I had to do was to reach out with my fragile hand, to touch his white marble skin. The attraction I had for him was like no other I had ever in my life experienced.**

**As we lay in our quite surrondings, the only sound was of my heavy but subtle breathing. He was gazing at my face with soft kind eyes, but I could feel the torture he was undergoing at the very sight of me.**

**To caress me with such care and anxiety, so not to brake me with an innocent gesture. To control himself, so not to give in to his lust, and loose his control when he kissed me. Every second I am the prey of a monster that could with such attraction and force, but very gently with power, sweep me off my feet, luring me into his welcoming and safebound arms, to expect a loving embrace, but retrieve instead a horrific action that his need and demand would commit, that would bring on so much sorrow to this small little town, his pride, and his counscience. **

**Something that I have always known and understood, but I never feared, because I knew that he loved me, and negatively effecting me would mirror onto him, for his happiness and joy comes from my presence, all because this beautiful and mythical creature, has fallen deeply in love with me. **

**This creature that was staring at me with intent, mysterious hazel eyes, lives a different way from the rest. Not feeding on his natural prey, but fooling his diet to something bearable, but that can only substitute shortly for the sake of his necessary cover as a human.**

**Only the smell of my blood is the most powerful and demanding, that can make him go wild with thirst. My scent:something he describes as sweet and floral amusses him, making my blood pool at my cheeks****(something that usually only occurs when i feel embarrased)makes him smile, driving me senseless. For I weaken at his beautiful features, making me melt into him, letting him get so close to me, letting his teeth be millimeters away from my throat. **

**One horrific action could end everything, but I trust him with my soul, and all this I risk because…I love him, and losing my soul and letting go of everyone i love apart from my new "friends", is worth more than my human, simple mind can imagine, for i cannot live without him, nor exist without him in my presence, for he is my life, joy and future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thnx for the reviews guys**!

**_-bookaddict14_**

EPOV:

I was touching her fair white skin with my cold hand. Tracing her features from her temple to her collar bone. Her hair was soft and smelled like strawberries. Her round lips were covered with a faint shiny pink lip gloss. I watched her with intensity as her brilliant brunette eyes slowly turned to me, revealing relaxed emotions. I crept closer to her.

She reluctantly with surprising force pushed herself into my chest. We were lying as one in the meadow. Her warm, silky breath washed me over with exhilirated emotion. Her lips moved closer to mine. Suddenly we were lip locked.

I felt the aggressiveness in her kiss as the emotion filled me.

It crept up slowly through my body like a thrill.

I felt my thirst come alive.

My body grew senseless and there was no controlling it.

I started lowering my lips down to her throat filling her body wild with warmth.

I moved down her throat to the tip of her collar bone. I kissed her with enough intensity that i felt chills going down her body.

She blushed as i sharpened and strengthened my kiss.

I opened my mouth straining my teeth not realizing what i was doing.

I felt anger yet excitement fill up inside of me as i bit down on the soft and easily breakable skin.

I could smell that, warm, welcoming, excruciatingly sweet and wet blood in her veins.

I inhaled a breath, unecessary, but i _needed her sweet, soft, deliciouse smell._

"Eward, ... what are u doing?", she asked me with concern in her voice. I snapped back to my senses realizing were i was.

I was lying on top of her with my teeth against her throat.

My eyes burning with the monster that got released when i let go of myself.

She was tensed up with fright.Her eyes were filled with horror at the sight of me.

I slowly turned over to get off her. I slumped onto the ground with discust.

What had happened? I was in total control of myself, but i slipped, if i hadn't of stopped before it was too late...she would be... she...she would be...sucked dry, dead in a deserted meadow in the dead of night.

I felt the anger and rage creep up into my body. I felt my head thump with anger as my face drained from whatever liquid was in my body.

"Edward, you're white. unusually white...EDWARD! Whats happening! STOP IT! EDWARD!"

I heard her scream. My frustration at myself was rising. I felt my head booming with the sudden paroxysm of anger. I started shaking violently. I had hurt Bella. I had almost sucked her dry of her blood. Of all the people to protect her from, i never realized i am the predator. I thought i could control myself.I thought i was strong.

I snapped to my senses and looked at her. She was curled up far away from me. Her chest was rising furiously from the deep gasps of air she was inhaling.

I stood up. I stared at her wild eyes. They softened as the anger slowly drained out of me. My appearance must have been wild, for her reaction was like no other I had ever experienced.

She slowly crawled forward towards me in my direction.


End file.
